


How the Mighty Fall

by hiddleskitten



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), F/F, F/M, Multi, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddleskitten/pseuds/hiddleskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki blackmails a young woman into bringing him all the way to New York.</p>
<p>Except everything goes tits up pretty fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How the Mighty Fall

**Author's Note:**

> So I started this on tumblr, and I decided to finish on here. I haven't edited it and I wrote it almost six months ago so I'm positive it's not the best, but enjoy!

_"_ _Get real, Kevin, ‘cause when you feel like a dirtbag, it’s because you’re a dirtbag. Right? So just own it. Say it out loud: ‘I am a dirtbag.’_ ”

 

I sighed and threw a chip at the TV. “I am a dirtbag.” I murmured, staring blankly at the screen. Is that what dirtbags did? Stare at grainy TV’s and throw chips at smart people?

 

Probably. And then they mourn.

 

Sitting up, I tried to follow up on my pathetic attempt of a pity party, when loud thunderous noises from outside literally shook the van.

I fumbled to stand, trying not to trip over my blanket. Quickly, I pulled my hands through my hair that was so knotted tears pricked my eyes.

 

_I am a legit mess._

 

After making sure my clothes were wrinkle-free, I pulled the door open and peered out.

 

There was this figure, laid out and looking like death itself. Even odder, there was this rune-like circle drawn around him.

 

For longer than I’d like to admit, I considered leaving the person to fiend for themselves. Nevertheless, I walked towards the person with my head turned down.

 

It was a man - or at least what looked like a man - with inky, messy black hair. His slacks and dark green tunic were battered and torn, and from the way he was clenching and unclenching his jaw - which I shamelessly admired- he was obviously pissed.

 

Entirely, incredibly pissed.

 

With that in mind, I cautiously bent over him.

 

"Which spot hurts the most?" I asked. There. Straight to the point.

 

But no, instead of answering, the son of a dick pushed me back with a growl.

 

"I’m fine, _mortal_.” the man spat, the condescending tone of his voice setting my fear on fire. His voice was low and dominant, and his stone-like green eyes wore into mine. _What a ass,_ I thought to myself.

 

"Are you sure? I have a back brace." The look he was giving me clearly stated he would strangle me if he could, and I took that as my gesture to hush. “Pardon me,” I mumbled sarcastically.  


 

"Help me up." he asked- no, _demanded_. If he wasn’t glaring at me like he was, I would have kicked him in the gut and ran.

 

But no, I stood and helped him up, his hands scraping my own like sandpaper, and looked him over. He was way too prestigious to be in the middle of nowhere on a Sunday afternoon.

 

"Take me to your home, mortal." he ordered me like I was some kind of a maid, and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"My ‘house’ is literally days away. My home, though, is right here!" I gestured proudly to the brand new van behind me.

 

Obviously Mister Republican was not impressed.

 

"It’s barely an out-house."

 

"At least it’s not a no-house." I retorted, holding off a pout. "Which is what you seem to have."

 

His annoyed sigh gave me immense satisfaction, even if it only lasted a second(of course that arrogant smile seemed to be his only expression).

 

I turned, leading the way to my ‘out-house’. “What’s your name?”

 

"Loki." Simple and only two syllables.

 

I paused to yank the door open, grunting as it whined for oil. “My name’s Dolores, Lo, Loris- Dolores for strangers.”

 

The door popped open, nearly smashing into my forehead, and I attempted to push my hair out of my face.

 

Only then did I remembered how low class I was.

 

There were rips in the passenger seat, doodles of mythical creatures strewn around, posters stapled to the ceiling, and books and CDs toppled across the back.

 

I nearly tripped over myself in a rush to clean up.

 

"I rarely get guest, so you’ll have to excuse my lack of. . hospitality?" I tried, giving my best set of puppy eyes. Loki still looked heavily unimpressed, but he plopped himself down with just enough elegance to not come off as rude. He watched with a blank expression as I desperately cleaned the velvet covered seats in the back and put the chips in the trash can.

 

"Where do you need to go?" I asked absentmindedly, getting tired of him watching me play goddamned Cinderella.

 

"Hand me a map." Was his only response. It was as if the words ‘Rich Bitch’ hovered over his head in 24k gold.

 

"Manners," I snapped.

 

"Listen, mortal-"

 

"Why do you keep calling me mortal? You sound like a twelve-year-old who walks around calling people peasants and only watches Doctor Who. You probably do that too. But! The point still stands, my name’s Delores and that’s what I answer to."

 

I'd rejoice upon the day that I fully wipe that condescending smirk off his face, but that half-irritated twitch of the eye would have to do.

 

“ _Dolores_ ,” he paused, raising an eyebrow before continuing, “will you hand me a map.”

 

"Of course."

 

I pulled out the doodled over binder of maps that was probably outdated. He quickly snatched it from me, and I gave the best stink eye I could before returning to my cleaning.

 

"We’re heading here," he spoke up after a while, and I sat up, trying to see over his shoulders. He was pointing at some random dust speck in what I think was New York.

 

"Dude, that’s literally an empty plot. What are you gonna do, conjure a house?"

 

The way the mischief practically glossed over his eyes sent shivers right across my nerves.

 

"Dolores, this map is from 1994."

 

"I know that," No I didn't. "I meant what’s there right now that’s so important?" I pulled myself up completely, heading to the driver’s seat as Loki moved to shotgun.

 

"Unfinished business." he said casually, looking down at his tunic which hung from his frame just enough to show his collarbones. _God bless._  


 

"Are you gonna kill someone?" I asked warily. I was used to picking up homeless people, and Loki obviously didn’t fit into that clique.

 

"No, but they probably want to kill me."

 

"Need a gun?"

 

"I’ll digress."

 

Rolling my eyes, I reached for the keys and jammed them into the ignition, cringing as the engine roared like thunder.

 

"What am I getting out of this?" I asked as the van eventually started to quiet down.

 

"Paid travel and rooming."

 

I was about to call bullshit, only to be met with an actual wad of fifties. I stared wordlessly. As sad as it was to admit, I’d probably never seen(or will see) that much money. Ever.

 

"You’re driving off the road and the wheels are screeching, Dolores."

 

Shrieking, I swerved onto the road, shifting the gear with my elbow(it took both my hands to get the van to behave).

 

The second we were back on track, I put my hand over my heart, taking a deep breath.

 

"I always drive off the road." I laughed nervously, trying to play it off. "It’s easy to do to be honest. Roads are down there, cars are in the middle, the mirror’s up here; can’t look at _all_ of them, y’know?”

 

"Dolores?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Don’t talk."

 

"Okay."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Two hours of near pure silence, muffled Dr. Phil, and Morrissey found us in a motel ten minutes inside of the Texas border.

 

I looked over to the bed where Loki was assumedly sleep - he hadn’t moved a muscle since he’d lay down - and sighed. He laid facing the wall with his bare back pretty much shining in the dark.

 

  
_Pale people, I swear._ My dark skin left me hidden in the dark of the room while he shined like a damn glow cloud and effectively kept me awake.

 

I glanced over at the clock; 11:12. One minute too late to wish myself into a coma.

 

I sighed, sprawling out on my back.

 

"We should have a safe word." I thought out loud.

 

"Go to sleep Delores." I yelped, nearly hitting myself in the head.  


 

"You’re supposed to be asleep too!"

 

"I’m a god, I don’t need nearly as much sleep as a mortal."

 

"First of all, you are not a god. God’s kill people and give birth through their forehead. Secondly, your back is being the second sun I never wanted, I _can’t_ go to sleep.”

 

"If you don’t believe me, use your cellular device and see for yourself."

 

Squinting suspiciously, I reached for my tablet and quickly googled ‘Loki’.

 

"Fuck," I whispered, staring wide eyed at the screen, then to Loki, then back to the screen. "Okay. Wow. Okay? Oh my god not okay-" I rolled off the bed, hiding on the other side.

 

"I'm gonna call the police!" I could’ve kicked myself with a steel-toed boot.

 

"Get up, Delores."

 

Quickly I stood up pin straight, hugging my tablet tightly to my chest. “State your intention at least!” I shrieked, glaring at his still turned back. Suddenly he looked less sexy than a few seconds ago.

 

"I told you my intentions."

 

"I’m not gonna be an accessory to a _criminal_!"

 

I watched with waves of dizzying fear as slowly Loki turned, eyes boring blankly into mine.

 

"You will or I’ll kill you."

 

"Oh." _Oh_. “O-Okay.” Crawling back into bed, his eyes stared me down, dead and unwavering.

 

"And we don't need a safe word." he scoffed, daring me to argue with a simple glare.

 

"Okay." I repeated, quieter. He continued to stare, and I found myself shrinking into the covers until everything but my eyes were blocked.

 

I was almost positive he was laughing at me in his head.

 

Not being able to take his stare, I quickly blurted a distraction.

 

"D-Did you um, do you know the story of Pandora’s Box?" He blinked in confusion, and I let out a quiet sigh of relief.

 

"Is that another one of your Midgardian folklores?"

 

I fumbled to turn on my tablet, trying to find an online version. “No, it’s a story from Greek mythology.” I felt my cheeks burn and started scrolling faster. “It’s kind of like Norse mythology, but more known.”

 

"Tell me how the story goes."

 

  
_Thank god_.

 

"Okay, well. In Greek mythology, Pandora was the first woman on Earth…"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"What a fool."

 

"How? He literally gave her a vase full of evil as a _gift_ and then told her not to open it.”

 

"Patience is a virtue."

 

"Bullshit. Power is a virtue. She saw her chance and she took it."

 

"She released evil into the realms, Dolores." He sighed exasperatedly.

 

"She gave people hope! Sadness isn’t an evil, right? So imagine being in a world surrounded by happiness while you’re sad. And there’s no hope you could be happy! Which would make you angry. The evils of the universe are inevitable, and they were going to be released one way or another! It’s how it gets ya! One second you’re being creative, the next day you’re killing everyone-"

 

"Delores."

 

I paused, looking down at Loki’s closed eyes and furrowed eyebrows.

 

"Oh. Sorry."

 

"Tell me, when has power ever been more effective than patience?"

 

"Well, never. But-"

 

"Then what is your point?" I glared as hard as I could, and I knew he knew by the twitch of his lips. "Exactly. Now sleep."

 

Before I could protest, his hand was in the air, and waves of fatigue forced my eyes shut.


End file.
